starmadegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stations
Space Stations Space stations are a variety of structures built in outer space. They come in a large variety of shapes and sizes and may be built by players, or naturally generated. This article's scope is currently limited to naturally generated space stations. Shops Shops are small, slender stations in the shape of a large pillar, surrounded by a number of rings along it's length. They come equipped with 4 Plex Undeathinators (re-spawn blocks). Shooting at a shop will make them send messages demanding that you cease fire immediately. If you continue to attack the station then multiple NPC ships will come to it's aid. Eventually, under sustained fire, the shop's blocks will begin to break. Shops cannot be edited by the player. Abandoned Stations Abandoned stations are large, bulky stations that can occasionally be found in space. They consist of 4 large hangers connected by corridors to a lift shaft that leads to the command bridge, and 4 reactors clad in black and blue hull connected by corridors. Abandoned stations may be salvaged by the player without any consequences, and is a fairly good source of credits and raw materials to build ships with. They may also be occupied by the player if they wish. The various components of the station are: * Power Generators (SD HCT xm3.4 blocks) - Located inside the large cylindrical black and blue tanks in-between the hangers. * Plex Lights - Located in the floors of the hangers, walls of corridors, the lift shaft, and the roof of the command bridge. * Plex Glass - Located in the lift shaft, and the command bridge. * Plex Lifter - Inside the lift shaft. * Hull - Grey hull is almost everywhere, Black hull is in the power generator chambers and command bridge, Green hull is found in hangers and near Plex Lights, Red hull is found in corridors, Yellow hull is found on the command bridge. Pirate Stations Pirate Stations are heavily fortified structures controlled by the Pirate Faction. They are guarded with approximately 12 turrets and can output about 10 000 damage per second (verification needed). What makes Pirate Stations worth visiting is the plunder they have amassed in the cargo hold. 4 Plex Storage units contain huge volumes of cargo, and possibly blueprints. Additionally, the following can be obtained by salvage: * Ice Crystals - Ice crystals are found embedded into the tendrils that wrap in and around the station, and can fetch a large bounty of credits. Sometimes attached to turrets. * Turret Docking Units (and Turret Docking Enhancers) - Found on the sides of the rings of the station, they are the point of anchorage for the defensive turrets. * Power Cores (SD HCT xm3.4 blocks) - Inside the black and blue cylinders in each quarter of the station rings. * Plex Lights - Found along the floors, roofs, and walls of the interior. * Plex Glass - Found along the roof and walls of the rings. * Plex Lifter - In the central shaft connecting the two rings. * Hull - Grey hull is almost everywhere, Black hull is found in the reactor chambers, Blue Hull is found in the reactor chambers and the tendrils that wrap in and around the station (along with purple hull), White hull lines the roofing * Plex Storage - Found on the bottom of the central shaft, along with any cargo they may contain. Note that the station cannot be salvaged and the Plex Storage cannot be opened unless the faction module is destroyed or overridden. You can still shoot the Plex storage to get the contents, however...